


All About You

by RandomnonsenseDA (B1nary_S0lo)



Series: Other DA Universes [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Act 2, Angst, Drinking, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B1nary_S0lo/pseuds/RandomnonsenseDA
Summary: When Isabela storms off after helping defeat the Qunari, Varric comforts a heartbroken Corin Hawke.
Relationships: Female Hawke & Varric Tethras, Female Hawke/Isabela, Hawke & Varric Tethras
Series: Other DA Universes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1239173
Kudos: 4





	All About You

The knock at the door was the only thing that could have distracted Corin from her distress. Her heart leapt. She rolled out of bed, straightened her clothes, and shouted, “Coming!”

As she pounded down the stairs, all she could think was: _Could it be her? It couldn’t be, could it?_

She pulled open the door, and her face fell. There stood Varric, holding a bottle of ale.

“Oh," Corin said. "Hello, Varric.”

“Not happy to see me?” he said, coming in. “That’s rare.”

“No… I just thought you might be…” she shook her head. “Never mind.”

She stepped aside and shut the door behind them. Varric looked around the foyer.

“Interesting decorating choices,” he said, taking in the dirty plates on every available surface, and the laundry and papers strewn across the floor. Corin brushed her bangs back. They felt greasy.

“I gave the servants a week off," she explained. "Or tried to, anyway. Orana’s insisting on coming back to work tomorrow. I think she’s worried about me.”

“I can’t imagine why.” Varric walked over to the nearest table, cleared some of the plates aside, and put the bottle down. On cue, Corin grabbed some empty glasses that weren’t too dirty. She poured a drink with shaking hands, and tried not to think how she must look with her clothes rumpled and and her eyes red from crying.

“So, what brings you here?” she said. “You never come over.”

“Oh, just a friend’s intuition." Varric picked up his glass, frowned at it, and set it down. “Also, I saw Rivaini tearing out of her room at the Hanged Man like every dragon in Thedas was on her tail, so I thought you might need company.”

“Oh.” Corin frowned. Her eyes stung, so she took a sip of ale to distract herself. The liquid burned her throat in the best way possible.

Varric didn’t say anything, but reached for the bottle and poured her another glass. She drained that one as well, swallowing hard.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he said.

She blinked, tempted to drain another glass. “No. I mean… it doesn’t matter.”

“What doesn’t matter?”

Corin did want that next drink. She picked up the glass and drained it.

“I mean that Isabela can do whatever she wants. She’s a free agent, or so she’s always telling me. I don’t care.”

“Okay. But, you know, it seems sort of like you _do_ care.”

“Well, what does it matter if I do?” Corin put her glass down. “How am I supposed to—?” She shook her head. “She leaves, and says she’s never coming back, but then she _does_ come back. And I try to talk to her about it and she—”

She choked. _Of course it was about you!_ Isabela had shouted before she’d stormed off. _It’s always been about you!_ And this mere hours after Corin had been so happy at Isabela bursting into the Viscount’s Keep, just when she thought she’d never see her again.

Corin shook her head. She hated the catch in her voice when she spoke. “What if she doesn’t come back this time, Varric?”

He reached out and lay a calloused hand over hers.

“She’ll be back,” he said. “Are kidding me? She came back to a city overrun with Qunari, all looking for _her_ , just to help you. Don’t doubt for a second she’ll be back again.”

Corin nodded. “I just… I don’t think I can stand to lose anyone else… I…”

Now her voice really did break. To her shame, tears spilled from her eyes. Embarrassed, she lay her head in her arms on the table and sobbed. She was so tired and tightly wound, and also a little drunk, and she wished for all of them back. Her father. Bethany and Carver. Isabela. Her mother.

At some point, she became aware of Varric gently rubbing her back, shushing her. At some point after that, she fell asleep. When she woke up the next morning Varric was gone, but his coat was draped around her shoulders.


End file.
